


"First, I'll Give it a Nice Hard Smack!"

by Gutter_Waif



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Cat-Like Ariados, Guzma (Pokemon) - Freeform, Non-Consensual Spanking, Other, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gutter_Waif/pseuds/Gutter_Waif
Summary: A Team Skull grunt learns first hand that Guzma doesn't take too kindly to failure.Not everyone just comes straight to him for a beating after all....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!  
> This fic contains a parental spanking between Guzma and an unnamed Team Skull grunt.  
> This is (sort of) a Reader x Guzma fic, and it is told in the grunt's Point of View.
> 
> This is my first time posting here, please don't hate me!

I stood outside of Boss man's room. The door was slightly open, meaning it was pretty much alright to come in. He only closed it during his "personal time" and whenever he slept. I really didn't want to tell him what had happened, but it had to be done sooner or later. If Guzma didn't hear the bad news from me, he'd hear it some other way...then he'd be even more disappointed.

"Damn it..." I swore to myself, my bandana around my mouth muffling my voice even more. I thought back to what had happened and I hated the situation even more. How on earth did a starting trainer beat me?! Them and their stupidly cute little starter Pokémon...with it's stupid little leaf bra!

Well, I suppose it was time to get the bad news over with. I'd probably get stuck with laundry duty for a month, which even doing one week's worth was hell. I lifted my left hand and knocked on the door. I heard the Boss's voice mutter a half-assed response. "Door's open, get on in here!"

I quickly stepped inside and closed the door, but made sure it stayed open ajar. He was sitting at his big yet humble throne. At his feet was his dear Ariados, who was using two of it's arms to play with a toy meant for a Meowth. Boss man looked surprisingly cheerful, not that he wasn't always smiling in some way. But this seemed really genuine. Damn...now I REALLY didn't want to tell him I screwed up.

"So what's the 4-1-1, fam?" came his gruff voice. I coughed and took a breath, this was going to be a sorry report.

"Well, I was in Melemele and saw this kid with one of them starter Pokémon that tourists would pay out the nose for..."

"Aw shit, for real?! Where's it at? As long as it wasn't that lame ass clown-lookin' seal, we can make at least-"

I raised my hand to cut him off. "I...I couldn't...w-well..."

Guzma quirked a brow and his smile contorted into a frown. "Whaddya mean "you couldn't"? Couldn't what?"

"I couldn't take it, boss. I...I'm sorry..." I sputtered. A lump was forming in my throat and my chest hurt. I hated disappointing this man who took me in and treated me like family. Hell, all of us grunts hated disappointing him.

Guzma shifted in his chair, I had his full attention now. He leaned his arm on one of the battered arm rests. He rested his head on his palm; he then crossed one leg over the other and looked directly at me. His gaze was sharp and focused only on me. He didn't even seem to notice Ariados playfully swipe at his loose shoelace. "So ya mean ya went and got cold feet and COULDN'T take it?"

"N-No sir!" I squeaked. My hands were as far down in my pockets as they could go. I fidgeted with a lone coin in my right hand and some pocket lent in the other. It was the only thing I could do to keep myself from freaking out anymore on the outside.

"That MUST be the reason, how else could ya' have not stolen it from a child?!" his voice echoed throughout the room. It was as if he had just used Fake Out; I flinched, Ariados flinched, I'm willing to bet whomever may have been overhearing in the hallway flinched. How I wish I had shut the door behind me!

"They were really strong, boss! Like...my Pokémon couldn't handle it, yo!" I explained frantically. I heard a groan of annoyance from him and he slid down in his seat, his legs still crossed. The suddenness of his eyes snapping open made me believe he accidentally just hurt his back. Poor boss, he had such crappy posture so it was no wonder his back might've hurt him. His slight wince and small groan of pain confirmed my thoughts. He reached his arm out, not saying anything. I quickly went up and took firm hold of his wrist. He used me to stand up out of his painful position. A small pat on my back signaled his thanks for me.

"So ya failed cause your Pokémon couldn't take it?" Guzma confirmed, placing his hand on my shoulder. I now couldn't run away from whatever he was going to fate me with! I felt my knees try to buckle. "Y-Yes sir...a-a-and I'm s-so sorry! Please don't...don't make me leave!" I felt myself nearly lose it. I wanted to just Self-Destruct right then and there. But then...

I felt a warm embrace wrap over my frame. I smelled whiskey and cigarette smoke. ...Boss man was hugging me! I was too shocked to pull away, but it wasn't very long at all. But long enough that once he pulled away, I felt really empty all of a sudden. "Stupid numbskull, I aint gonna throw ya out! Jeez, what kinda screwed up monster do ya think I am?"

Tears hinted at the corners of my eyes, I was relieved right down to my core. "T-Thank you, Boss!"

"Don't thank me just yet, ya lil' shit." He remarked. I took no offense, he called nearly everyone in the team that at some point.

"Ya aint off the hook just yet. Ya most likely lost the battle cause you aint been takin' better care of your Pokémon."

"A-Ah! Well..." I tried to make excuses for myself, but it was true. I hadn't visited a PokéCenter in a while, and I hadn't been training them either.

"Am I right, or am I right?"

"Y-You're right, sir..."

"Well get your ass over here so I can spank it!" Guzma demanded, turning and walking back over to his throne and sitting down. His words didn't really strike me until I was mid way through my third step over to him. "...Wait! What?!" I exclaimed, taking a step back. My hands flew out of my pockets and childishly went to cover my posterior.

"Oh yeah, you didn't know did ya'? Along with a month of laundry duty, I punish grunts this way as well." He said it so nonchalantly, as if it always happened!

...Perhaps it did!

I never noticed until now, but some grunts who had screwed up somehow in the past DID refrain from simply plopping onto the floor or avoided sitting for a few hours after having a "meeting" with boss man about extremely lackluster performance. It was some big secret that wasn't really a secret, just something no one chose to talk about, mostly out of embarrassment I assumed.

"Ohh shiiiit..." I said aloud, mostly to myself, realization hitting me like a Tauros.

"Now get over here, damn it!" he pointed to the spot in front of him and his chair. I hesitated and even took a step backwards. I stumbled over Ariados, who had scurried behind me. I fell on my ass, and I swear Guzma let out a chuckle and Ariados made some kind of noise that could've been laughter. "Ariados, return!" Guzma commanded, holding up a pokéball.

Ariados refused! It even crossed it's two front arms in defiance. Guzma scowled and took a laser pointer from his pocket. He proceeded in luring Ariados all over the room as it chased after the laser dot, even crawling up the walls! Finally, Guzma led the pointer out of the room and into the hallway. Of course, it followed.

"Shut the door!" he shouted, the command aimed at me. I scrambled to my feet and quickly shut the door. Not even a few seconds later, there came pathetic scratching at the door, followed by a spidery whine from the fooled Ariados.

"There now, we'll have some privacy!" Guzma said, his hand on my shoulder. When had he gotten up? When had he gotten behind me?!

"A-Ah wait!" I yelped, mostly out of surprise. Guzma shook his head and in literally an eye blink, I found myself lifted over his shoulder! He carried me, not over to his throne, but to his bed! "W-What are we gonna do on the bed, boss?!" I asked shakily.

"Both you AND me won't fit on my chair, stupid. I don't wanna break it, it's my favorite chair, yo!" came Guzma's response. He took me from his shoulder, sat at the edge of his bed, and placed me right over his lap...face down! I felt so small compared to him already, THIS made it worse!

"Boss please don't! I...I dun wanna get spanked, yo! It'll hurt!" I cried, the tears of relief from earlier replaced with tears of fear and sorrow for what was soon to happen. Guzma rolled his eyes and spoke again.

"Well GEE! I wouldn't want your PUNISHMENT to HURT you or nothin'!" his voice oozed sarcasm. "Of course it's gonna hurt! So ya know not to do it anymore!"

Well, now I just felt stupider. Yes, it was supposed to hurt, but...meeeh! "Please Boss! I'm sorry!" I sniffled. Damn it, I was already about to cry and I hadn't even been struck yet.

"Now now, just take your beatin' like a good grunt!" Guzma muttered, raising his hand high over its target, my arse.

Suddenly, the door opened and another grunt peaked in. "Yo yo, boss! Don't hurt 'em! I'll take their beatin' for 'em, yo!" the male grunt shouted. A small wave of relief passed over me, until Guzma scoffed and spoke up.

"It was a noble gesture the FIRST time ya offered. Slightly more the second time, but this is the ninth goddamned time you've offered to take someone else's beatin' for 'em!"

"E-Erm! B-But...!" the male grunt stammered, poking his fingers together nervously. His bandana did nothing to hide his blush. Even I could see it from here in my current position!

"I'm kinkshamin' ya, boy! Now get outta here! …Prepare an ice pack for this grunt, they'll need it very soon!"

"Y-Yes boss! Right away!" the grunt nodded frantically and left, slamming the door behind himself.

Then I felt a firm smack on my upturned rear end, followed by another and another! I barely had time to react to them and found myself yelping and yowling way "off-beat" so to say. As I was reacting from one smack, another quickly cut me off and I yelped at that smack. They weren't _very_ hard, but they made a strong impression! I began to squirm and wiggle about, but Guzma's free hand pressed against my back and kept me pretty secured and in place. My stomach was in knots. I felt ill, but not sick enough to barf. I'm guessing this nauseating feeling was guilt. I felt terrible that I had let boss down...my ass felt even more terrible!

"Alright, up ya' go!" Guzma said, lifting me off his lap.

_Huh? Over? Already?_

I sighed with another bout of relief. That wasn't too bad, but it sure didn't tickle. I began to turn to leave Boss's room, but felt him grab my wrist. "Whoa whoa whoooaaa! Where ya goin'? We aint done yet!"

"W-We aren't?!" my voice cracked just like my heart, he couldn't have meant...!

"Pants. Drop 'em." I looked right at him, his expression wasn't pleased. Well at least he wasn't having any enjoyment in doing this.

" **B-BOSS!** " I wailed, my hands clasped together, pretty much begging him to not continue. "T-That's too much! Too embarrassing! Please noooo!"

My pleas were ignored, I felt him grab at the waistband of my pants and pull them down right to my knees. My world spun as I was yanked right back over his strong knees. Well, at least I still had my skull patterned underwear on...for the time being. "Dear Arceus in PokéHeaven," I prayed silently, "Please don't let him take down my underwear!"

It was then that I felt a very hard smack impact my thinly clad rear. I almost leaped right off the boss's lap, but he was too strong, I couldn't break away unless I wanted to paralyze myself for life. Another equally strong slap occurred and I knew I couldn't fight it any longer. I was going to cry. Hard. Like a Preschool trainer who lost their first Pokémon battle. By the fourth smack to my ass I was sniffling and still trying in vain to squirm and wiggle about. I whimpered out apologies and begged, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears until the boss man began to lecture me.

"Yeah yeah, I know you're sorry. But ya can't go fuckin' up easy Pokémon grabs like that, okay?!" Guzma scolded, not once stopping the steady rhythm of beating me. Well, I guess by 'beating' standpoints, this was very mild. He could of taken his belt off and really did some damage. Huh...did he even wear a belt? I couldn't ponder on that since was having my own pains to keep my mind occupied.

The tears were falling now, running down my face and quickly being absorbed by the bandana covering my nose and mouth. I finally gave up and practically stopped struggling all together. I gave a small kick or twisted away some, but all the fight was gone. Guzma noticed. I began to feel that the rapid-fire swats had been slowly replaced with slower yet powerful ones. I was crying, and Guzma was letting me cry with much, and might I add, painful encouragement. Oddly, the sick feeling I had in my stomach had seemed to disappear at this point. Strange...

"So whaddya gonna do from now on?" he asked, landing a particularly hard smack that I'm sure someone out in the hallway could've heard.

"Yeowch! A-Ahhh...I-I'm gonna keep my Pokémon healthy!" I sobbed, lifting my arm that wasn't pinned between my own body and Guzma's stomach to rub away my tears. Why was I trying to play off that I had been crying?! He just heard me sobbing for the past ten minutes! HE had caused it! A sudden flurry of sharp spanks reawakened my tear production and I found myself bawling.

"Aaaaand? What else? I know I told ya' somethin' else to do! Ya just gotta refresh my memory. Hurry up, I don't want to set your ass aflame!"

Refresh his memory?! Wasn't he supposed to remember?! Perhaps that freshly opened bottle of whiskey near the throne was the culprit. My mind raced to remember, but oh MAN! It was hard to remember with my butt feeling like I sat on a Charizard's tail!

"I-I won't...OW! I-I mean...OUCH! Aaahh! I'm trying to remember, Boss! Waaah! I'm tryyyying!" I blubbered.

"I'm tryin' to remember, too. I can't think with all your screamin'!"

"B-Boss! M-Maybe...stop?!" I cried out.

Of course he didn't stop fully, but the spanking continued at a slower pace. I couldn't take too much more or I'd be a sobbing mess for the rest of my life. I suppose I'm over-exaggerating, but you try to be in this position and think otherwise! My mind scrambled to remember just what else my punishment was for. ...Then it hit me!

"S-Sir! I'll (Oww!) make sure I train (Ack!) m-my Pokémon! I w-won't be losin' (Aaah! F-Fuck!) battles to some starter trainer anymore, y-yo!" I managed to say.

"Uh-huh! I knew you'd remember sooner or later!" I heard Guzma chuckle. Did he know all along?! Damn it, stupid me! I had only prolonged the spanking myself! ...Wow, he had experience doing this with other grunts, I was absolutely sure now he was an expert.

I proceeded to endure more and began to sniffle again along with my continuous sobbing, but I noticed that no more impacts were targeting my rear. All the pain I was feeling now was the slow, deep burn of being thoroughly punished.

"Now you are free to get up!" Guzma said, rubbing my back, quieting my sobbing. 

"A-And leave?" I choked out with a sob.

"Yeah, but if ya wanna stay in here and stop cryin' that's fine. All the other grunts tend to do that."

"Y-Yes please..." was all I could say. I felt him tug my pants back up and back into their proper place. I no longer felt sick, I even felt a bit lighter. Perhaps too light! I found the world spinning again and I found myself sitting on Boss's lap. Man, he was stronger than he looked, and he looked plenty strong to begin with! I winced and my tears came back for an encore, I wasn't planning on sitting so soon after this whole incident, but being this close to the boss after going through this ordeal was oddly comforting.

"This too close? I can let ya sit on the bed if that's what ya want." he offered, knowing many other grunts enjoyed some kind of hug afterwards, but just as many preferred to cry it out by themselves.

"T-This is fine! I...well...my ass hurts and-"

"Well of course it does, numbskull!"

I smiled through my tears and just rested my head against his shoulder. I felt him wrap an arm around my shoulders, a small half embrace. I felt his head shift to look away at something held with his free arm, then I heard clicking. I noticed the customized notification tone, Plumeria was texting him. It must've been about dinner, or lack there of...it _was_ dark outside after all. Soon I found myself asleep against Boss's shoulder, the smell of whiskey and cigarettes as strong as ever.

~End~


End file.
